1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to systems and devices that provide potable cooling and storage for beverages in individual containers such as cans or bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional beverage containers, such as portable coolers that can cool beverages without an electric refrigeration system, are typically made of heavy insulating material and designed to handle larger quantities of beverage containers, for example at least a package of six cans or bottles, as well as cooling elements such as simple ice, or a sachet(s) containing a gel that can be frozen. On the other hand, conventional individualized cooling devices that have gained popularity are can or bottle holders made of wet suit material that do not cool the content of the beverage container but simply provide added insulation for the content.